


The Big Bad Ascendancy

by twistedwings



Series: Text Me Maybe... [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Cock Rings, Dom Derek, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Scenting, Sub Stiles, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedwings/pseuds/twistedwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is just about to go for a run in the woods to blow off some steam when his phone blares, a text message from Stiles. He looks at it with raised eyebrows, what do we have here? he thinks.</p>
<p>Little Red: You. Me. In my Bed. NOW</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Bad Ascendancy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like... sex scene galore <3

Derek is just about to go for a run in the woods to blow off some steam when his phone blares, a text message from Stiles. He looks at it with raised eyebrows, _what do we have here?_ he thinks.

**Little Red:** You. Me. In my Bed. NOW

**Derek:** Well someone's bossy... window open?

**Little Red:** Yes, it is. My dad's gone visiting a friend in San Diego. We have the whole house to ourselves.

**Derek:** Hmm the whole house, I'll be there in 5... maybe like 4.

**Little Red:** Maybe 3?

There's a pause and Stiles looks at his phone a minute later.

**Derek:** Turn around.

Stiles turns around to see Derek standing there, shirtless and sweaty, he bites his lip. "Hey there... that was fast." Derek looks at him and smirks, "Well it seemed like you needed me." Derek spoke with authority. Stiles just nodded and stared into his pale eyes, "Maybe it's... because I need you here", he licks his lips and pauses, "Deep... inside of me." Derek's eyes flash red and he growls softly at Stiles, "Well... that can be arranged." he hisses and walks up to Stiles, grabbing the boy's hips to pull him against his already hard cock. Stiles moans and Derek takes that chance to lick into his mouth, kissing him harshly, crushing their lips together. "Take off your clothes." he says hotly to Stiles when he pulls away, Stiles nods and quickly obliges, stripping his shirt and pants off and suddenly he's naked and on his knees in front of Derek. Somehow Stiles manages to get Derek's pants around his ankles and is now mouthing at him through the fabric of his black, becasue Derek refuses to shop for color, briefs. Derek moans and throws his head back, eyes lightly shutting but he realizes what is going on and he refocuses.

Gripping Stiles' wrists roughly he pulls him up and pushes him in the direction of the bed, "Face down. Ass up. Now." Derek says through gritted teeth and Stiles' scrambles to the bed, pressing himself down onto the bed and pushing his ass towards the werewolf. Derek is behind him in seconds, sniffing at Stiles' back and ass, "You know the safewords. If you want to stop at any time use them." Stiles nods at Derek, "You won't hurt me... I trust you" he murmurs softly. "You smell so delicious, mmm I am going to fuck you with my tongue." Derek whispers into the lobe of Stiles' ear and suddenly he is at Stiles' ass again and he's peppering kisses all over his cheeks. "Yes.. please.. fuck me with your tongue." Stiles begs softly, his hands gripping at the sheets lightly. Derek's hands pull at the globes of Stiles' ass and reveal the puckered hole, Derek marvels at it slightly then places a gentle kiss to it. He swipes his tongue along it lightly, gauging a reaction from Stiles, the moan that escapes him is strangled and Derek is pleased.

Stiles is trying to push himself against Derek but Derek is in control of him, his hands are placed firmly on his hips and he's teasing Stiles' hole with the tip of his tongue. "Derek please... I need.. I need more." he whines and begs and Derek smiles slightly, finally he lets his tongue slip inside of Stiles with ease and Stiles is bucking against him. The moans coming from Stiles are filthy and he can't help but pull Stiles onto his tongue, making Stiles practically ride his mouth. He works his tongue in Stiles harshly and rough, his grip on Stiles' hips most likely leaving bruises on him. Stiles was achingly hard, cock swinging between his open legs dripping of precum, he felt like he was going to explode. Derek moved one hand to Stiles' member and began pumping him, using the precum as lubricant, Stiles moaned and thrashed as he fucked into Derek's grip. As Derek sped up the pace he felt faint. "Derek please... I need to come." he begged Derek softly, luckily Derek was feeling merciful for him.

Pulling his tongue from Stiles' hole he moved down his body to suck Stiles' balls into his mouth. He licked and sucked them harshly and Stiles came, with a shout, covering his blankets with his cum. Stiles' thighs quivered and he felt like he was going to pass out, but strong arms held him in place, he looked behind him to find Derek wacthing him intently, his eyes glazing over with lust, _passion._ Stiles sighed loudly, "We haven't even gotten started," he remarked loudly and Derek chuckled evilly, "Don't worry baby. I'll give you tiny breaks between each go." he whispered into Stiles' ear and sucked and nibbled on his lobe. Stiles moaned, still high from his orgasm and Derek took that chance to flip him around, making him face Derek.

Derek towered over Stiles and Stiles couldn't help but feel his cock stir again, Derek kissed along Stiles' jaw. Stiles moaned as he felt Derek's fabric covered cock press against his orgasm sensitive one, "Derek" he whined. The feel of stubble running against Stiles' cheek and neck and torso as Derek moved down his body made him buck up against his lover, "Ready for round 2 I see." Derek whispered sultrily into Stiles' skin, the pant that escaped the boy was sinful and Derek wanted more. Derek began nosing the trail of hair that lead down to Stiles' cock, he smelled so good, so delicious and musky and so incredibly _Stiles._ Derek wasn't sure he could handle being away from Stiles any longer, he wanted to take him, ravish him over and over, but wasn't that what he was doing? Derek shook his head from his thoughts and moved down to be met with Stiles' half hard cock, Derek fumbled through the drawer next to Stiles' bed and licked his lips as soon as he saw the cock ring. Taking it out of the drawer he showed it to Stiles, whom only moaned and bucked his hips up in response, Derek slipped the cock ring onto Stiles and smiled as it fit perfectly. "Now be a good boy and I might let you come."

Stiles began nodding frantically when he heard Derek's voice, "I promise.. I'll be good, I'm so good.. for you." Derek smiled up at his mate, his eyes flashing red, letting his claws retract and scratch lightly at Stiles' torso, Derek took his cock into his mouth, drinking him in. Stiles was fighting the urge not to fuck up into Derek's mouth, he wanted to grab his hair and thrust and thrust until Derek was choking on him. Derek must have known because he pinned Stiles' hips to the bed and bobbed up and down as fast as he could. Stiles was gone, he wanted to come so bad, wanted to release all that tension but Derek wasn't going to let him until he was being good so he stayed still, _well tried_ staying still. Derek looked up at Stiles, he couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful he was, the moles that covered his skin and the way his mouth hung open with desperation, gasping for air. "Oh baby, you are so beautiful. Can you show me that face? Can you let me see that face when you come?" Derek spoke clearly after releasing Stiles from his mouth with a pop and Stiles was on the edge, "Yes! Yes... whatever you want Derek... all for ungh.. you" he moaned and gripped the sheets below him harder.

Derek smirked and looked up at him through his eyelashes and pulled the cock ring off of him, "Shh baby, I got you. Now come for me." he growled out and gripped at Stiles hips, enveloping his dick into his mouth again and Stiles came, he came hard. "Derek!" he screamed raspily, Derek's wolf yipped within him, knowing that he had done that. White spots clouded his vision as he shot his load into Derek's mouth, who took every single drop down his throat, drinking the bittersweet taste that was Stiles. He filled his belly with it and grinned, looking up at Stiles who was gasping for air. Reaching up Derek kissed Stiles softly on the lips and Stiles could taste himself. "I love seeing you like this, unraveling before me..." Derek spoke, "I love watching you lose yourself." he said kissing Stiles' forehead gently. "I love when you do this to me.. when you make me lose myself." Stiles spoke through a raspy voice and took a deep breath. Derek stared at Stiles' pink flushed skin and saw the bruises forming on his hips and the hickeys on his neck and smiled, "Do you need a break?" he asked him hesitantly because he really just wanted to be inside of him.

Stiles shook his head, "Just let me catch my breath." he said, trying to make his heart calm down but the next thing that Derek said didn't help with that. "I really wanna be inside you. I'm going to knot you tonight." Derek spoke to Stiles clearly, making sure he knew that he'd be in him for awhile. Stiles cock was hard once again, _how can he make me so hard so fast? Oh yeah mate bond._ Stiles thought to himself and he nodded his head, "I really want you inside of me too. Need you deep inside of me." Derek nodded and lightly peppered kisses all over Stiles' face as he reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand next to Stiles' bed. Derek poured a generous amount into his hand and slowly began to stroke himself with it, Stiles watched him silently whimpering. "Shh... soon." he spoke into the skin where his shoulder and neck connected. Derek gently slid two finger into him and pumped, scissoring them quickly to stretch him a little bit.

When Stiles felt the head of Derek's cock at his hole he fought the urge to just push onto him, he knew it would hurt. Derek began to slide into him, stopping halfway when he saw Stiles wince, after a minute or two he pushed in all the way and stayed still, letting Stiles adjust to the intrusion. Tears pricked in Stiles' eyes and he shut them, not because he was hurt it was because he loved Derek. "Baby, I know. I love you too." Derek said and kissed him slowly. When Stiles rocked against Derek they both hissed, the pain subsiding to pleasure. "Fuck." Derek hissed and Stiles wanted to grab onto his shoulders.. to pull him down into him but he couldn't move, he was frozen, gripping the sheets. "Derek..." he moaned softly and Derek began to fuck Stiles, pushing into him harsh and brutal. Stiles wasn't even being touched on his cock and he was ready to come, so when Derek's balls slapped against his cheeks and he felt the familiar tingle of his prostate being hit he came, shouting incoherent words and Derek watched him. Derek came shortly after him, but his orgasm was hard and crazy, violent. He filled Stiles with his load and slowly Stiles came back to himself, finally Derek let his wolf through and knotted him, connecting him and Stiles, uniting them as one, as mates. "Derek, I love you.. I love you so much." Stiles said as Derek collapsed on top of him. "I love you too. I love you too." he whispered as he flipped them, not wanting to crush Stiles. Stiles just collapsed onto Derek, he had come three times and this last one was the cherry on top, he needed to relax. The knot was still inside of him and they would be like this for awhile, so they just laid there... they just talked, about life, about them, about their life... together.

**Author's Note:**

> If the person from Omegle is reading this, I'm sorry we got cut off... I hope we can continue some time ;)


End file.
